


Come home to my heart

by plastiquedoll



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian AU, Long-Distance Friendship, Pining, Rated B for Bickering, Slow Burn, Timeskips, idiots to lovers, it's about the yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastiquedoll/pseuds/plastiquedoll
Summary: Flashbacks to their first meeting back in the day when friendships started at “hello”. Flashbacks to their troublesome teen years, -where life without the other was unthinkable- and the first time experiencing a heartbroken wishing it was the last. Flashbacks to the silence of all those years, the unspoken words, and the lingering stares. Flash forward to the present to responsibilities and young adulthood, to return to the first place they ever called home.What were memories but a supercut of them two?
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka (Drag Race)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_'Cause in my head (In my head, I do everything right)_   
_When you call (When you call, I'll forgive and not fight)_   
_Because ours are the moments I play in the dark_   
_We were wild and fluorescent, **come home to my heart**_

_-_ **Lorde** _, Supercut_

* * *

-1-

At the age of five, there wasn't anything that Priyanka loved more than chocolate chip cookies.

No, but, any joke aside. It was a serious matter for her. Her mother didn't buy that many sugary cereals, colorful candy, chocolates, or sweets in general but once in a while, she would buy a bag of cookies for her to take to kindergarten and share them with her classmates. Needless to say she never actually shared them. Young as she was, she was smart enough to fractionate the bag and make it last a few more days.

To achieve this, she planned and skimmed, and even had a secret hiding place where she could eat them without anyone or anything to bother her. It was the only moment of the day where she disappeared for a couple of minutes. On a regular day, she would be playing hide and seek or skipping the rope with the other kids but since she had four siblings at home, playtime was the only moment she had for herself and her chocolate chip cookies.

She had discovered a little nook next to the teacher's lounge; it was almost entirely covered by a large leafy bush. For months, she had done a wonderful job sneaking out and coming back to the group before her teachers even noticed her absence. It was perfect and it worked for her convenience. 

_That was until one faithful day..._

Priyanka was about to take the first triumphal bite of her cookie -the tastiest one that always felt a little like victory- when she heard a faint sob nearby. She stopped mid-bite to check who had discovered her secret when she noticed it was one of the girls from the classroom next to hers. She had seen her a couple of times but never spoke or played with her before, until that moment.

The little girl was sitting in the stairs' steps, dangerously near the entrance -which was forbidden territory for any children- the bush covered much from that angle and it was obvious she didn’t want anyone to see her crying as well.

" _Hey_..." Priyanka approached softly.

The little girl lifted her head, her face was puffy and her eyes reddened after all that crying. She was still very pretty with her blonde pigtails and Hello Kitty hairpins, it reminded Priyanka those dolls with giant eyes and plastic hair.

"Why are you crying?" Priyanka asked innocently.

The girl hadn't noticed her presence until that moment and she sobbed a little more, unable to speak.

"Do you want me to call your teacher?"

She shook her head in a negative gesture.

"I-I..." She struggled to find the words. "I-Ilona... she s-said my... she said my name was dumb." The tears kept rolling down her face. "And s-she didn't let the other girls p-play with me."

Ilona. Priyanka did know Ilona, their mothers were friends and she knew the girl could be a meanie sometimes but nothing she couldn't handle.

Priyanka kneeled next to her. "She's just being mean."

"But no one wants to play with me now!" The girl bawled her eyes out. Loudly.

"Wait! Wait! Don't cry... don't cry." For some reason, she couldn't stand the image of that girl shedding a tear. The idea popped in her head. "I'll give you a cookie if you stop crying right now."

The girl stared at her with a big pout on her mouth and her eyes glistening with shiny tears.

Priyanka extended her tiny hand and offered one of the cookies she so dearly adored, -for her, those cookies made her happy thus it would help the other girl to stop feeling sad, right?- the other girl hesitated for a moment before grabbing it, no one could say no to a chocolate chip cookie and that was a well-known fact.

She murmured something similar to a «thank you» and munched in silence. Priyanka sat next to her and had a cookie for herself.

"What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Lucy... but my mom and my dad call me Lemon." She said shyly. There were cookie crumbs over her mouth. "Because I like yellow... a lot." She pointed at her -indeed- canary yellow ruffled dress and matching shoes.

"I see... I'm Priyanka."

"Nice to meet you, Priyanka."

Lemon shook her hand in a gesture that felt business-like. This got the other girl giggling before sharing another cookie with her newest friend.

"What were you doing here? The teacher said we don't have to come this way."

Priyanka’s eyes widened.

"I-... can you keep a secret?"

Lemon nodded, very severe about it.

"I didn't want to share my cookies with the other kids of my classroom."

Lemon gasped audibly. 

"But you shared them with me!"

"You were crying."

The blonde's bottom lip trembled. "T-Thank you."

"It's okay... I tell you what, I'll play with you."

"You don't have to..." She said shyly again.

"But I want to... come with me." She put the bag of cookies back into her Rainbow Dash lunch box and extended her single hand towards the blonde.

Lemon didn't hesitate this time and held it firmly.

Priyanka, being the natural chatterbox she was, of course, managed to make friends everywhere but for Lemon -who had always being withdrawn with strangers- the ease she had was something brand new.

"What do you want to play first?" Priyanka asked, still holding her hand.

"Hopscotch!" The enthusiast in her voice was contagious. It was difficult to believe it was the same girl that was crying just a few minutes ago.

"I'm the champion of hopscotch around." Priyanka said proudly.

"You were." Lemon giggled.

"Hey!" But Priyanka was smiling as well.

After that day, their friendship was set in stone. Priyanka and Lemon, Lemon and Priyanka: never one without the other.

And from that day on, Lemon started bringing chocolate chip cookies to kindergarten as well.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

At the age of thirteen, there were many things Priyanka loved. The list included: electric blue glittery nail polish, writing her name with a golden pen, pop music and girl groups-especially Britney Spears and The Spice Girls-, any movie with Lindsay Lohan in it, acting in the school productions -especially if she got the main role-, sleepovers over Lemon's house where they secretly watched _The O.C_., seeing films with Lemon without an "adult" with them, re-acting scenes of the _Cheetah Girls_ movie with Lemon...

She was at Lemon's a lot.

The thing was, Lemon was the only child of her parent's marriage, her parents both worked, and most of the time she had the house on her own. For Priyanka -who lived with her siblings and her parents and couldn't spare one second of privacy at her own home- it was like paradise. They did everything together, on the weekdays they did homework together and afterward, they would lay in the blonde's room reading magazines and cutting pictures of celebrities and clothes they liked, or listen to a new CD they had been saving for weeks to buy for hours until they knew the lyrics by heart.

Her room had yellow walls -big shocker- and it was covered in posters and pictures with Priyanka, white carpet on the floor, and a mix of Barbie dolls and makeup over the boudoir. She also had a large single bed only for herself with like a million fluffy pillows they had shared more than once.

Lemon had ballet classes three times per-week and Priyanka had rehearsals with the drama club but those were the only moments they were apart. Being childhood friends, their parents got into the obligation of sending them to the same primary school after finishing kindergarten and now they would attend the same secondary school once summer was over.

It was a warm day of summer, Lemon rolled over her bed and showed Priyanka an item she liked, _Crazy in Love_ by Beyoncé played on the radio while the other girl was trying to cover a pimple on her chin with some foundation she had bought in the mall.

"You're going to make it worse." Lemon made her remove her hands.

"It hurts, it's like a little red dot full of hate."

"Use toothpaste instead."

"Does it work?"

" _Allegedly_." She shrugged. "I read it somewhere."

"Okay... What did you want to show me?"

"Look at these," she pointed at a picture of Hillary Duff. "I need those shoes."

"That's a pump." Priyanka said, unimpressed.

"But it's pink and yellow. How you don't like the gradient in the colors? I'm in love."

"Can you even walk with heels?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I can. When you're short like me, you gotta have some options."

Priyanka couldn't argue with that, for her age she was already one of the tallest girls in the classroom. Sometimes she disliked being that tall, she felt like a little deer that couldn't control its feet, wobbling around awkwardly.

Her best friend flipped a few more pages.

"Look! It's a poster of Ryan Gosling from that movie... _The Notebook_." She sounded excited.

Right. They were supposed to be excited about handsome muscle guys but there was something about it that didn't click with Priyanka. She thought maybe she was just too young to get it, that when she'd grow older she'd get the feeling but until then, she had become very good at pretending.

"Oh, he's so hot." She hoped Lemon didn't notice the fakeness of her voice.

"I know, right?" She giggled. "Do you want his picture?"

"Ah... you can keep it... I already have Leonardo DiCaprio's and that's just too many white guys."

"Alright." She picked a pair of scissors and started cutting the actor's silhouette. The pair of dark-framed glasses she had on kept sliding down her nose bridge.

Priyanka smiled fondly at it.

" _I'm home!_ " It was Lemon's mom that had just returned from work.

Lemon jumped out of the bed and stood in the door's frame. She looked even smaller in that oversized t-shirt of the _Powerpuff Girls_ and shorts she wore as pajamas. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail that brushed her shoulder blades.

"Hi, mom." She yelled. "Priyanka's here!"

" _Hi, Priyanka!"_

"Hello, Mrs. Baptsita!"

Priyanka adored Mrs. Baptista, she was a little wacky for Lemon's taste but it was because she was younger than most moms with kids their age. She liked Priyanka and she supported their friendship since kindergarten, called them the Ketchup&Mustard duo since that Halloween they had matching costumes.

" _Is she staying for dinner?_ "

Lemon turned around. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Priyanka shrugged. "Sure."

"She is mom!"

" _I'm making spaghetti!_ "

"Sound good!" She turned back to Priyanka again. "I hope you like spaghetti."

"You know I do."

Just a couple of minutes later, they heard the sound of Mr. Baptista's car at the entrance.

"That's my dad." Lemon pointed.

" _Hello, I'm home._ "

"Hi, dad! Priyanka's here."

" _Hi Lemon drop, hi Priyanka!_ "

"Hello, Mr. Baptista!"

Lemon grinned but not even five minutes later than her father's arrival, the vibe of the kitchen changed and it was clear by the sound of their voices, her parents were arguing. _Another argument_...

"I swear to God... this is the third time this week." 

Lemon sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. She looked tired.

Priyanka gently touched her knee offering some comfort. Lemon pulled a weak smile that faded as soon as the voices increased in volume.

"Hey, I have some extra cash, wanna get some pizza?" Priyanka offered.

Lemon bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Let's go."

Lemon changed her shorts for pants and put on a pair of sneakers, then she grabbed her keys and both of them were out of the house. It wasn't that late yet and there was a pizza place a few blocks away they could get on foot; they walked in silence until Lemon's house was behind, then the blonde let a big sigh out of her chest.

"Pri, I can't do this..." She sounded fragile as if she was holding the pieces together trying not to break with all her strengths.

Priyanka ran her arm over her shoulder and held her when she seemed about to fall.

"It's okay, I'm sure they are going to work it out."

Lemon snorted. "They started going to couple's counseling and it got worse, they have pretty solid arguments to fight now."

Priyanka covered her mouth holding back the laughter. "Sorry."

"You dumb bitch." Lemon shook her head.

They walked hugged like that the rest of the way, ate greasy pizza with extra cheese, and returned to a sepulchral silent house. Priyanka laid on the bed next to her, so close yet so far. If she extended her hand just a little more, she could touch her shoulder, make sure she was okay but for some reason, she couldn't. Yet, she hoped that being there for her friend was enough then.

On the other side, Lemon had her eyes wide open, unable to drift off when her mind was going through a million different scenarios. Everything could only go downhill from there.

They didn't know at that moment but the worst was yet to come.

She dashed out of the house as soon as she got the phone call, barely having the chance to put on a helmet before grabbing her bike. Priyanka was still catching her breath by the time Lemon opened the door.

Her face was bathed in tears, her eyes completely red and she couldn't stop crying not even to explain what had happened. Priyanka had a vague idea judging by what was said on the phone but it wasn't until she saw her friend she knew it was bad. _Very bad_.

Lemon wasn't the most physically affectionate person in the world but she let Priyanka hug her and cried it out on her chest. They sat on the porch until the blonde began to calm down and could explain it better.

"Pri, they... they are getting divorced. It's all happening so fast."

Priyanka held her hand and squeezed it lightly. Lemon looked at her hand and then at her face, her eyes flooded with tears again.

"Hey," The brunette tried to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, I know you love them both and they love you very much but this is probably for the best."

"No, Pri, you don't understand. They are... separating for real. They talked about lawyers and My mom she..." Lemon sobbed. "She wants us to move out..."

"Oh, I mean, that's normal like-"

"...to New York." Her voice was weak, defeated.

It took Priyanka a moment to process the newly acquired information.

"New York?!" She repeated in disbelief.

"Apparently, she has a job offer there, and... they think it's for the best to put some distance between them."

"I get the 'moving out thing' and the distance but that's a completely different country!"

"I know! That's what _I_ said. Tell me I'm right, she's out of her mind."

"But wait, when does she want you to move out? What about school?"

"She thinks it's a good idea if we go before the new semester starts so we can settle in and..."

"No, the new semester starts in two weeks... What about your dance lessons? Your life here?"

_What about us?_

"She said there are plenty of dance academies over there... That I would do fine. I hate it. This doesn't go with the plan we had."

Priyanka and Lemon had a life plan since they were ten, sealed with a pinky promise. They were going to graduate high school together and go to university in Toronto where they both would be roommates throughout college. It was their way of being together, to accomplish things in the company of the other, a sign of their unbreakable friendship.

"Wait but... what about your dad?" Can't you stay with him?" There was a hint of hope in Priyanka's voice.

Lemon stared at the wooden floor of the porch for the longest time before looking back at her friend.

"I can't. My dad travels a lot for business and while he's going to remain here... my mom gave me no choice. They even said that it's either New York or some boarding school in Quebec."

Lemon surely had gone mad about it for her parents to threaten her like that, it didn't sound like the Baptistas at all.

“This can’t be…” Priyanka shook her head. The tears felt warm on her cheeks.

“We’re leaving next week.”

“No…no, that’s… that’s too soon. You can’t leave… who’s going to help me buy a new outfit for the first day? Who’s going through the first day of school with me?”

“I hate to think about it. They really think this is for the best and then decide to drag me to a different country for the first year of school… «You have to be reasonable» they said, but they are the ones that come with these ideas out of blue.”

It was too sudden it made Priyanka felt dizzy; she couldn’t even begin to imagine what her friend was feeling like.

She squeezed her hand again. “It’s going to be okay.”

“You keep saying that but-” Lemon shook her head.

“Because it is going to be okay. I promise you, we’ll still be together, and… maybe we don’t get to attend the same high-school but we can still go to college together, the plan can still work out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely. You’re my best friend in the world; nothing is going to change that.”

Lemon smiled for the first time after getting the news of her parents' divorce.

“Thanks, Pri.” She went for a hug and was received with open arms.

They hugged for a while without saying a single word, in that situation, words were unnecessary.

The day of Lemon’s moving, ironically the sun was shining and Priyanka kept reminding herself that in different circumstances they’d be at the park with their bikes or at the local pool but no, she was heading to her best friend’s house to say the last goodbye.

Priyanka hadn’t cried in front of her since that day on the porch but she had cried a lot when no one was seeing her. She was sad, upset, and mad about the situation but she didn’t want Lemon to leave with a sad note. So she went ahead and planned a week dedicated to her best friend, to enjoy the things they loved the most.

They had made each other friendship bracelets with their names –Priyanka was red and orange and it had a little golden star hanging next to her name; Lemon’s was pink and yellow and a butterfly next to hers- they had movie nights and sleepovers, karaoke sessions and dancing marathons every day until that awful day arrived.

Priyanka rode her bike like she had done millions of times before. There was a «FOR SALE» sign hanging outside and she hated it with all her soul. There was a truck parked outside as well with many boxes stacked inside and some furniture pieces they were taking to New York. Lemon was sitting on the porch’s stairs with a backpack on, the scene was oddly familiar and for a second time stopped.

She didn’t notice Priyanka’s presence until the brunette touched her shoulder.

“You’re here.” She said and did her best to smile.

“Where else I’d be?”

Lemon stood on her feet and hugged her, Priyanka hugged her back.

“Promise me you’re going to wait for my calls every week… and that you’re not going to have another best friend… ever.” Lemon sobbed on her shoulder.

“I promise it.” Priyanka patted her back in a calming gesture.

“I’ll visit on holidays, my dad is probably going to get a shitty apartment but still, I’ll be here.”

“I know you will.”

Lemon let go of her embrace. “Thank you, Pri. You’re my best friend in the world.”

“I know, right?”

The blonde giggled. “You’re so stupid…”

“Luce, get in the car, it’s time to go.” Her mom called her as she carried one last box.

“I have to go now. I already said good-bye to my dad; he had a flight to catch early but… It feels so empty without him here.”

“Lemz, I’m sorry.” She hugged her one more time. It was quick but it lingered. “Take care and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do in New York.”

“That sets the bar very low, don’t you think?”

Priyanka laughed. “I’ll miss you like crazy.”

“Me too.”

Lemon’s mom waved in their direction, the car was already on and the truck was closed and packed.

“Well, I guess this is our goodbye for now.”

“Count the days because I’m going to be back in no time, okay?”

She nodded.

“Love you, Pri.”

“Love you too.”

And with that said, Lemon started walking toward the car. It was painful to watch her leave but Priyanka didn’t want to look away, she wanted to remember it all until they could meet again.

The car started moving but stopped abruptly as Lemon opened the door and ran back to where Priyanka was.

“Lemon, what…?”

“I almost forgot, I was supposed to give you this the first day of school but…” She was out of breath. Suddenly a brand new CD of _Spiceworld_ was on Priyanka’s hands. “You were so sad when your sister broke the one you had worked so hard to buy and I thought…”

Priyanka was hugging her again. “Oh, Lemon…”

“Please don’t forget me.”

Her mom honked at them, the truck was already hitting the road.

Lemon walked back and this time, she left for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since the first chapter was short, I decided to make it double and post the second one to add more storyline  
> hope you enjoy! ✨
> 
> -A


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

When Priyanka turned fifteen, she discovered new things she loved. She loved dying the tips of her hair with bright colors every two weeks and a half, she loved skateboarding, she loved being the center of attention and a little bit of a class-clown at school, she loved hanging out with her group of friends, she loved the phone calls with Lemon to catch up and talk shit about everyone…

“ _Okay, can you hear me now?”_

“Yeah, yeah, that’s better.”

Priyanka peeped through the hallway hoping no one would decide to interrupt them. She nervously removed the shiny red nail polish with her teeth as they tried to re-connect, if her mother saw her she would’ve scolded her on the spot. The landline phone was solid red plastic with buttons and wires, it was age-worn but at least it wasn’t like her grandparent’s phone with the rotary dial system or it would take hours to get all those area code numbers correct and get Lemon on the other side.

_“Thank God. I’m literally inside the closet just like in The Parent Trap. I told my mom I was calling my grandma because last time our phone bill had several zeroes.”_

Priyanka chortled and entangled the curly wire with his fingertips. “Sorry about that… so, you were saying… about the audition?”

“ _Oh, right! I’m trying to get into this dance academy that’s supposed to be the best of the best and the audition waiting list is a nightmare… but they called me the other day and said I’ll have shot in two weeks.”_

“Oh. My. God. Lemon that’s awesome!”

“ _I know! I feel it, Pri. I know I can do it but… I don’t want to assume anything until I get there. I’m confident in my skills but what if they perceive that confidence as cockiness or something like that. I was talking to Jan the other day and she said-”_

“Wait, who’s Jan?” Priyanka frowned before the unfamiliar name.

“ _Jan. Jan! My friend Jan? We have Biology and Math together, remember?”_

“I don’t think I’ve heard her name before.”

“ _I’m sure I have mentioned her… anyway. Jan is madly talented –like, she can sing- and she auditioned for music school like a year ago and told me that…”_

Jan. She hadn’t mentioned a Jan before… it was weird for Priyanka that knew all Lemon’s New Yorker friends' names and she was pretty sure Lemon remembered all her friends’ names as well.

“ _… anyway, I’ll keep my head high and hope for the best. I’m training extra hard these days to make it. My muscles are sore and I can't feel my legs right now but hey, no pain no gain.”_

“I’m sure you'll do great.”

“ _Thank you.”_ She paused as if she wanted to say something else, Priyanka could hear her breathing, but then she continued chattering. _“Also, my mom got promoted again and now she bought a computer I can e-mail you the day of the audition. But tell me, how are things over there? Did the girls work their differences yet?”_

“You know Scarlett, she won’t shut up and-”

“Priyanka, it’s dinner time.” Her mother announced from the kitchen.

She sighed. “Shit. I have to go or my mom is going to cut the phone wires. She says this time is for real.”

“ _Oh, okay… I’ll call you soon then._ ”

“Yes, please call me right after the audition or before if you wanna talk… you know. Break a leg or whatever… make sure is figuratively speaking, please.”

She heard Lemon’s giggle on the other line and something inside her went softer.

“ _I will… and I will be there for Christmas this year, I made my mom promise it.”_

“Fingers crossed.” She said before hanging up.

When she looked at herself in the mirror she had a silly grin on her face that couldn’t be erased.

Lemon hadn’t been back in a long year and a half. After spending the first holidays after her parents’ divorce with her dad in Canada, she had to spend the next one with her mom in the Big Apple. Plus, her father got to travel to New York quite often those days and got to see her a lot. She sometimes sent things for Priyanka with him, a nice hoodie, a makeup bag, one of those stupid tourist t-shirts with the Statue of Liberty printed on it, sometimes a pair of dangling earrings or a simple letter and a picture of her. She treasured each of those little trinkets.

Priyanka was saving money from her allowance and was hoping to get a job soon so she could buy a car someday and visit her friend in the big city, they might even go on a road trip over the summer, it was a nice thought to hold onto until they could hang out again.

On the day of Lemon’s audition, Priyanka was restless. She got kicked out of one of her classes because she kept fidgeting, twitching, moving around, and chewing gum. It drove her teachers insane. Scarlett and Kiara mocked her from the window of the classroom and then got a warning as well.

Later that day she cleaned all her room to avoid thinking. She found several pictures of her and Lemon over the years –including that one time they tried Lemon’s mom makeup for the first time, Lemon was missing her two front teeth-, there were some photos from their first days of school and even Lemon at Priyanka’s plays. She was so pissed when she got that old lady role instead of the main character but she had managed to steal the scene anyway.

As the sun was setting, she didn’t know what else to do. She did the dishes without offering resistance and then got into an argument with her little sister who wanted to watch _Hannah Montana_ while Priyanka just wanted to watch the new episode of _America’s Next Top Model_. She had to admit it though, the intro of Hannah Montana was kind of catchy (something she would never admit to her sister).

It was almost quarter to nine and she still didn’t have any news. There was a two-hour time difference with New York but still… it was gnawing her from the inside.

Right when Tyra was about to reveal which model got to stay for another week, the phone rang in the hallway and she couldn’t jump out of the couch fast enough.

 _«You have a phone call from-»_ _Press one to accept_ , yeah, yeah, she knew that.

“Lemon?” She didn’t even wait for a «hello».

_“Pri? Is it you?”_

The sound of her voice brought her back to life, she could hear the sound of her heart beating again.

“Yes, it’s me! How did it go?”

“ _Oh my God, Pri… I’m calling you from a payphone in the middle of Times Square, this is insane. The girls lend me some cash to call you.”_ Priyanka could hear the sound of the traffic and even some giggles coming from outside of the phone.

“And? You’re killing me here, Lemz.” She had her fingers crossed even when she couldn’t see that gesture through the call and was holding the phone against her ear with her shoulder.

“ _It was so difficult I thought I was never going to learn the steps I’m literally so exhausted right now but…”_

_But._

“ _I got it, I got the spot!”_

Priyanka started screaming.

“Priyanka!” Her mother shouted.

“Sorry…sorry!” She covered her mouth with her hand.

Lemon was cackling.

“Lemz, I might get in so much trouble for this but… Congratulations, I’m so happy for you!”

 _“Thank you.”_ She sounded truly happy, Priyanka wished she could see her right at that moment. “ _Jan, can you give me another quarter? Thanks, doll.”_

That girl Jan again.

“So what are you girls are up to?”

“ _We’re going to get some pizza to celebrate. Jan is here as you heard, so are Goona, Rosé, Jackie… They say hi.”_

“Tell them I said hi too.”

“ _She says hi… No, I’m not telling that, shut up…”_

“What is it?”

“ _They are being assholes as usual… Listen, I have to go, I’m running out of coins and I still have to call my mom.”_

“Okay, we’ll talk soon… I’m so happy for you… Love you.”

“ _Love you too! See you in a few weeks._ ”

“Yeah. I can’t wait.”

“ _Bye, Pri.”_

She hung up but stood next to the phone for a moment, staring at it.

Just a few more weeks.

Priyanka kept begging her older brother to teach her how to drive. It took a few weeks of insistence until he gave up and the lessons started. They only stopped when the snow got too thick and the roads too slippery to practice. Still, by that time Priyanka was almost an expert. She needed to perfect her parking skills before turning sixteen and that would be it.

She also needed a car but that was the least important part.

“So when’s your girlfriend coming to town?” Scarlett asked.

Priyanka choked on her hot chocolate and coughed a couple of times. “Lemon’s not my girlfriend.”

Kiara rolled her eyes.

“Ah, yes, I can’t wait to finally meet her!” Juice –the latest addition to their group- said.

They were at the coffee shop, outside was freezing cold and the smell of fresh-baked pastries had dragged them inside the warm environment. Scarlett was having a black coffee while Priyanka and Kiara had their respective hot chocolate with marshmallows and Juice ordered a cappuccino with whipped cream and sprinkles on top.

“So?” Scarlett arched a brow.

“Her flight is booked for next week if the snowstorms allow them to fly.”

“I remember you two from primary school; they were joined by the hip, even before you shared diapers or something.” Kiara mocked.

“Oh, that’s right. You were in her classroom in kindergarten back when Ilona prevented everyone from playing with her.”

“That’s because Lemon spilled some paint over Ilona’s drawing… it was kids' things. We all forgot when some random kid wet his pants or whatever.”

“And when did the crush began?”

Priyanka shot daggers at Scarlett with her eyes.

“I don’t have a crush on her. She’s literally my best friend, you guys are delusional.”

“ _Sure_ …” Kiara stirred her chocolate. “But it’s been what? Almost two years since she graced us with her presence?”

“Yeah, her parents didn’t want her to travel alone last time so her father flew to New York.”

“All jokes aside,” Scarlett changed her irksome ‘let’s pick on Priyanka’ tone for a minute. “Are you going to tell her about…?”

At the age of fifteen, Priyanka discovered she didn’t like kissing boys.

It had been at a lame party in a basement, her classmates had invited her and one of them suggested they should play seven minutes in heaven. Priyanka was about to skip it and refill her paper cup with cheap vodka and orange juice when she got dragged by the wrist and pushed into the closet with a guy from the hockey team. She suspected he had a crush on her for the longest time and this was instigated by his friends but the moment the door was locked, she panicked.

Her friends tried to get her out of there but there were a few underdeveloped brains and much muscle blocking the door. So she guessed she was doing it. The guy wasn’t that bad –she liked to believe- he told her they didn’t have to do anything she didn’t want to and he was what most girls of the classroom referred to as «handsome». Priyanka shouted she was okay to calm down her friends and figured the best she could do was getting over it once and for all.

It was her first kiss.

The guy had rough lips and a slippery tongue and it was in the middle of all that smooching when his hand went under her lower back that she _knew_ , she wasn’t enjoying it at all. She pushed the guy aside and used the back of her hand to clean her lips, she’d need some mouthwash as well. He asked if everything was okay but she was too condescending and told him that she was feeling dizzy.

The door was unlocked when he asked his friends to do it. Priyanka walked back –ashamed-to her group of friends as Kiara told them they were all disgusting and how stupid the game was. Priyanka called her brother from a phone upstairs and left soon after. For the first time, she was quiet on the way back home.

Later that night when she was laying on her bed in the darkness, she couldn’t stop thinking about it, thinking about how she was supposed to feel kissing that guy -any guy- or thinking about the fact that she wasn’t even remotely attracted to boys but mostly, thinking how she so wished that guy was someone else, how she wished that guy was a girl.

The following week at school the not-so-nice-guy had told everyone that Priyanka was basically a slut and if it wasn’t because she was so wasted, they could’ve gone to third base in that closet that very night. Priyanka wasn’t ashamed anymore, she was angry. Very angry. During lunch, she walked directly towards him and exposed him in front of everyone, not only denying the absurdity of those rumors but also stating that she would never even consider touching his small dick.

After that, Priyanka was done with guys, boys, and men in general.

She had a heart-to-heart conversation with her friends afterward but –to no one’s surprise- she ended up with the least heterosexual and most supportive group of friends in the world.

 _Still_ … she hadn’t been able to tell Lemon yet. She had tried but there was something about phone calls that didn’t help at all, she wanted to tell her in person, she wanted to see her face and know that everything was okay. And she planned to do it during her visit.

“I’ll try.” Priyanka stated, hoping the universe cooperated with her.

“Good. So you can make out under the mistletoe next.” There she was again.

“Okay, you two,” She pointed at Scarlett and Kiara. “you have to stop it or I’m going to do you guys dirty and you know I can.”

They started laughing, clearly taking Priyanka’s threaten lightly.

“That’s it! You,” She directed toward Kiara. “I have seen you drooling over Kyne the entire semester.”

Kiara went pale.

“And you two…” She turned back to Scarlett and Juice that were cackling sitting on the couch. “Yes, I’m talking to you, do you really believe I haven’t seen the way you look at each other, those stolen glances, the subtle touches? Please, is this a Jane Austen novel or what? You ain’t that smooth.”

“Hey! I didn’t say anything!” Juice protested.

Scarlett’s mouth turned into a thin line and her ears were suddenly pink colored. She murmured something Priyanka couldn’t catch but rhymed with « _witch_ ».

“Sorry girl, I warned you heads would roll and I’m not leaving any survivors if that’s what it takes.”

Scarlett put her hands up as a sign of surrender. “I respect it, you’re a bitch but I respect it.”

So _that_ was the word she used.

Lemon would arrive at any minute now.

Her father was picking her up from the airport, they would have lunch at some fancy restaurant in the city center and then he’d drop Lemon at Priyanka’s house until sunset –that was when she had to leave again to have dinner with her relatives.

Priyanka kept moving her right leg, restless while sitting on the couch, eyes nailed on the window.

“Priyanka, take the trash out, it’s your turn.” Her mother told her casually as she directed upstairs.

“Mom!” She complained. “I’m doing important things.”

“You’re sitting on the couch.”

“My point exactly.”

Her mom gave her _the_ glare. “Trash. Out. Now.”

She grumbled but did as asked.

Priyanka put on an extra thick coat over her jeans and knitted orange sweater, adjusted her wool socks and boots, and adventured to the exterior world of the Canadian winter wonderland. She only had to walk a few steps but she could feel her body freezing with the icy breeze. The snow was blinding white and she could hear the whistle of the wind blowing and the sound of her own teeth chattering.

She didn’t even hear the sound of the car stopping right at the entrance of her house nor the door closing or the steps.

She barely had time to turn around when an identified running person hit her like an asteroid. Lemon was small but she still got the strength to tackle Priyanka down with a hug. She didn’t even notice whether the snow was cold or not.

“Hey!” She was still down on the ground and needed to turn around once Lemon moved. “You’re here…”

The vision was dazzling. Lemon’s face, her eyes, her smile from ear to ear with full teeth showing, her blonde hair falling like a cascade over her rosy cheeks. It was as if she had been taken from an Andersen fairytale or a Tchaikovsky composition, ice queens and fairies fluttered around Priyanka’s head.

“I’m here! Can you believe it?”

She was still pretty much straddled on Priyanka, making the brunette blush and hoping she could blame it on the weather. Finally, Lemon got to stand up and helped her friend to get on her feet again.

Lemon was irretrievably tiny but there was something different about her since the last time they had seen each other. She looked less like the little girl Priyanka remembered and more like a teen pop star of the magazines they used to read with her slightly curled lighter hair, pink glossy lips, longer lashes… She was wearing a yellow sweater and a white puffy jacket with matching fake fur around the neck, corduroy pants, and cream boots. Even her glasses were stylish now.

“Wait, are you taller?” She observed.

“No, you just shrunk in the washing machine.”

Lemon elbowed her and then turned to wave at her dad that was still in the car.

“He told me he saw you in the supermarket the other day and asked what does your mom feed you with so I could get some too.”

Priyanka laughed at loud. “He got you there.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“But enough with my height, let’s go inside, I think I got snow on my socks and I don’t want to catch a cold or wait until another short person attacks me.”

“Hey, you said enough with the height.”

“No, no. I clearly said mine, not yours.”

Lemon rolled her eyes and there it was the old Lemon she knew so well, the exact dose just a little less sugary and a bit sour.

They went to Priyanka’s room, she shared it with her middle sister but she was currently busy practicing at music school with her cello for her end of the year concert, there were a few trophies, certificates, and distinctions on her side of the room meanwhile Priyanka’s was a collage of pictures with the girls, an album cover Avril Lavigne, one large poster she got from the local cinema when _Spice World_ was brought back for a special feature and she forced her friends to watch it for the millionth time, some random doodles she did in class and of course, photos and postcards Lemon had sent to her.

The blonde smiled when she spotted a picture of them from their first day of primary school, their backpacks were bigger than them.

They removed the heavy coats, Priyanka changed her wet socks for new ones and a pair of slippers. Lemon was prying into the mess that was her desk, her fingers roaming through her school books, comic books, magazines, and scattered papers as if she tried to figure out if she still knew the owner of that space in the way she used to.

They sat on Priyanka’s bed on the nothing-like-Priyanka flowery blanket one of her aunts got her for a birthday. Priyanka’s mom dropped by to say hi and left a tray with two smoky cups of tea.

“I love your mom, she read my mind.” Lemon said, wrapping her hands around the warm porcelain.

“She’s being nice only because you’re around.” Priyanka took a sip of her tea. “I wonder if it’s a good time to tell her that I broke one of her flowerpots when I was practicing with the skateboard.”

“You’re the worst.” Lemon giggled.

“Certified. Three years in a row.”

The blonde shook her head. “Does she still make that incredible curry with potatoes?”

“Yeah, once in a while.”

“Oh my God… I tell you I’ve dreamt about it. You know I love Christina to dead but she can’t cook at all.”

Lemon, at some point after the divorce, had stopped addressing her mother as “mom” and now she called her by her first name.

“Do you remember she always made dinner with dry spaghetti and can sauce?”

“You laugh all you want but that’s my comfort food till this day.” Priyanka defended her.

“She doesn’t even cook it anymore, now we buy it all pre-cooked or already cooked. She might even forget how to boil water. Anyway, we’ve tried a thousand restaurants but I swear to you, Pri, no one can cook like your mom.”

“Well, I’m glad you’ve missed one of us.”

Lemon threw a pillow at her face.

“Of course I’ve missed you, dumbass.”

They did each other’s nails, Priyanka ended up with a light blue shade Lemon had brought for her and it was allegedly the same color as Tiffany’s, and the blonde insisted she had to draw a white ribbon to make it look like the jewel’s teeny tiny boxes.

From there, Priyanka could see everything. Lemon frowning, concentrated on her task, the way she batted her lashes, her pretty eyes, the little freckles she had over her nose, the shape of her cupid bow turned into an unintentional pout… her lips.

Priyanka gulped and then Lemon caught her staring.

“What is it?” She looked for some hint in Priyanka’s face. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No… I’m just making sure you don’t fuck up the design.”

Lemon rolled her eyes. “Don’t be silly. I’m almost done.”

While Priyanka’s nails got dried, they talked about school, classes they liked and disliked, teachers that they loathed or loved, then about their plans after turning sixteen, Priyanka told her about the driving lessons and Lemon told her she wanted to dress up as Cher Horowitz – _of course_ \- for her birthday and by the time Priyanka started with Lemon’s nails, she was reviving her dance audition.

“I tell you, Pri, there was a moment I doubt I’d got in. It was a flash but I felt it in my stomach I thought I was going to puke and mess everything up.”

“Hey, but you didn’t. I’m sure you nailed it.”

The blonde sighed. “Still, New York is like… everything’s so fast and everyone’s competitive to the point where you can’t get distracted or someone else will go after what you have. It’s nice to be here for a change, this is the only place I can really relax. It sucks that I can only stay for a week and five of those seven days I have to visit my dad’s relatives out of town.” She met Priyanka’s eyes. “I wish I could get to spend more time with you, you know?”

Priyanka’s heart skipped a beat. At that moment what she suspected but didn’t dare to say at loud became a reality, all those corny songs from the 90’s suddenly made sense, all the movies Hollywood had sold labeled as «romance» acquired a new meaning and she finally understood what «to have butterflies in one's stomach» really felt like.

She liked Lemon. She liked her best friend…. And she liked her a lot.

That was the reason she hadn’t been able to tell her about what happened earlier that year at the party because it wasn’t just that she wanted to kiss a girl instead of a guy, she wanted to kiss one particular girl and she was right in front of her at that very moment.

They never warned her about it, they never told her that she would live normally until the day she’d realize she could harbor such feeling inside, that one day she’d just… _know._

She almost dropped the nail polish bottle over the blanket.

“Oh, careful.” Lemon grabbed it just in time. She looked at her friend with concern in her eyes. “Pri, are you okay? You look… pale.”

“What? Ah, yeah… it’s nothing. I’m recovering from a cold I caught, that’s it…” She shook her head and took a breath of air. “I’m sorry, you were saying...”

“About the dance academy,” Lemon resumed her story. “the girls think I can make it through the next three years, and then I can major in dancing, I might even get a scholarship if I do outstandingly well.”

There was something, a little detail there that wasn’t… _right._

“I hope you can visit me soon, you gotta meet the girls; you’re going to love them. Rosé and Jan are also Geminis, I guess that’s why I get along with them so well. Luckily, Jan would be my roommate if she gets her scholarship as well and…”

“Roommate?” Priyanka asked.

“Yeah… for college? We’re thinking about moving in together because rents are expensive even for the smallest studio apartment advertised. It’s a nightmare.”

“But wait… what happened with the plan? Our plan?”

Lemon opened her mouth to reply and then shut it.

“You forgot about it…”

“No! You know I didn’t… but… my options are wider now, I have to think forward and… did you seriously think-?”

“Yes. I did.” Priyanka didn’t even let her finish speaking.

Her soul had been just crushed.

“Pri, that’s not what I mean. We made that promise when we were ten, things have… changed since then.”

“Maybe they have changed for you but I’m still stuck here, I’m still counting on our plans… our promises. I’m still counting on you. The only thing that has changed is you and your pompous New Yorker glamorous lifestyle.”

“Oh, so it was so easy for me, right? It’s not like I had to attend a school where I didn’t know anyone, being the new girl and sitting alone during lunchtime for months while going through my parents’ divorce… I hated it the first months, Priyanka, I really did and I swear that talking to you on the phone and dancing were the only things that kept me alive…” Her voice cracked. “It wasn’t until I met my friends that I felt like I could do it… that it wasn’t completely waste of time and that I wasn’t a totally useless person.”

“Lemon… you never said-”

There was a single sparkly tear falling down her cheek.

“Well, I hope you’re happy now. There you have it, my life isn’t a glamorous as you thought, is it?”

“It’s because that’s what you’ve told me! Maybe if you didn’t sugarcoat things I could’ve helped you…”

“And do what? And then what? You’d get tired of me with all those problems and we’d eventually drift apart. I’d become a burden for you.”

“What? Where did you get that from? Let me be your friend, that’s what friends do… they help each other during the rough times too, they tell each other things.”

“Oh, and you surely have told me everything that’s being going on here.”

Priyanka remained silent.

“I still talk with some people from school here and there… why didn’t you tell me about what happened at that party?”

“Lemon, that’s completely different…”

“Is it? Because from my perspective, it looks like we’re hiding things from each other now.”

“And breaking promises as well for what it seems.”

Lemon looked at her, she seemed hurt and it broke Priyanka’s heart to see her like that.

She wanted to reach her and hold her hand, hug her and tell her that everything was alright but at the same time, she was angry. She couldn’t have it both ways. It wasn’t fair.

Priyanka’s mother called them from downstairs; Lemon’s father was there to pick her up.

“I better go.” She grabbed her coat. “I’ll be back in five days if you want… whatever.”

She was gone before Priyanka could say something and frankly, she felt that if she opened her mouth it was going to get worse. It wasn’t until the girl left the house and she heard the car getting lost in the distance that she collapsed on her bed and started crying on the closest pillow she had.

Five days after, it was a New Year already but little had changed since they last met.

Lemon visited Priyanka’s house only to discover she wasn’t there.

“Could you please tell her I came to say goodbye?” She bit her inner cheek to contain a sob.

She had a flight to take back to New York.

Priyanka had taken the family’s car without permission and she had driven for a few hours, making sure there was no chance of their paths crossing. It was petty; she knew she was being childish avoiding her rather than talk things through and she was going to regret it and hate herself later, _damn_ , she was going to get grounded for months but who cared? At that moment, the only thing that was on her mind was that she couldn’t see Lemon.

Not like that.

She did her wrong but she was partly right. Priyanka wasn’t being honest with her and she couldn’t tell her all the truth to restore their friendship.

She couldn’t tell her that she was gay and that she was in love with her because it would change it all.

It would destroy their friendship entirely.

Lemon would never reciprocate those stupid feelings of her.

Maybe if she put enough distance between them, those feelings would simply fade, go away, and right now, New York sounded distant enough.

If it was on her to do the hardest part for the sake of all the years they’ve been together, then she was going to do whatever it’d take.

Tears scorched her eyes.

At the age of fifteen, Priyanka loved her best friend Lemon but she also hated her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> I hope you like this new chapter as it goes deeper on the feels™️ I really wanted to give the characters more background (and a little bit of angst whoops) and finally, there are new names dropping yay!  
> thanks for reading 💖
> 
> -A

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! 🥰  
> first of all thanks for reading this, I created this acc because I wanted to post this one particular story somewhere. I haven't written ff in a while (and I had never written ff for the rpdr fandom so this is a first) I already have most chapters done so I'll continue updating weekly if I can!
> 
> ps: forgive grammar/spelling mistakes since English is not my native language and this hasn't gone through beta reading
> 
> -A


End file.
